Warrior cats A new begining
by XxzabbykoixX
Summary: Tallgrass- A warrior of Thunder Clan is haveing strange dreams of a daunting future, Along with haveing mate problems, Tallgrass goes to Jayfeather for answers in the begining which leads to a strong partnership.


**Chapter 1**

Cats' yowls sounded all around Tallgrass as she was washed down the stream, full of blood. A paw jabbed Tallgrass' side as her green eyes flew open, her fur on end, "Tallgrass stop thrashing around! Cinderheart wants us on dawn patrol" Poppyfrost went around the Warriors' den, wakeing up Swiftfire, and Lionblaze. Tallgrass scrambled out of her moss nest and over to Swiftfire, the small calico flicking moss from her ear with her tail, "Had another nightmare?" She whispered to Tallgrass, recieving a nod in responce. She had been haveing nightmares for a whole moon, the same dream every time. Both she-cats hurried out of the boughs of the beech tree that made up the Warrios den, Lionblaze following after them. Cinderheart, the deputy of Thunder Clan, was waiting with Poppyfrost by the thorn barrier. Lionblaze ran ahead, greeting Cinderheart, his mate, with a lick on the ear. Tallgrass entwined her tail with Swiftfires for a moment then pulled it away as they approached the others. As the cats headed out twords the Wind Clan border, thoughts ran threw Tallgrass' head, why had she been haveing these dreams? what did they mean? Before she could relize it, Lionblaze had halted infront of her and she ran face first into his tail, "Watch what your doing Tallgrass!" he yowled, his paws almost slipping into the stream that marked the border. SwiftFire nudged Tallgrass away from the others, running her tail tip along Tallgrass' back, "I know these dreams are bothering you but you need to start paying more attention to your warrior duties" She hurried off after the rest of the patrol, leaving Tallgrass gaping in surprise. What had caused her friend to suddenly be so bossy? Tallgrass began padding after the others quickly, checking the scent markers along the way, her dreams at the back of her mind.

When the patrol returned, Cinderheart went to report to Bramblestar, Lionblaze and Poppyfrost trotted to the fresh kill pile, picking out a shrew to share while Swiftfire disappeared into the warriors den. Thinking first, Tallgrass padded to the fresh kill pile, picking out a mouse and hurried to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather was still asleep in his nest as the brown she-cat entered his through thr screen of brambles, droping the mouse next to his nest, she gently probed his side with her paw. The gray cat's tail rose to her shoulder as his eyes opened and he sat up, "What do you need Tallgrass?" He meowed, she hesitated at first then "I think somethings wrong with Swiftfire, usually we're really close but shes been diffrent lately.." She explained the incodent by the stream, Jayfeather's tail tip twitching on the ground, "Maybe shes right, you might need to concentrate more on your duties" Tallgrass couldn't believe her ears "I do concentrate on my duties! This is the first time I'v messed up since I was a 'paw" Jayfeather's blue sightless eyes seemed to pierce through her, before she could apologize for yowling at him, his nose was pressed against her ear, his voice soft "How could you love suck a she-cat that doesn't think anything special of you?" His hot breath made her skin burn under her fur and she shuffled her paws, looking down, "I have no idea Jayfeather, but I just want to know whats wrong with her," His gazesnapped to the bramble screen as Dovewing thrust her head in then halted, "Am I interupting something?" She mewed. Jayfeather padded to his herd store, his tail twitching again, "No, what is it that you need Dovewing?" The gray she-cat pushed her way into the den and sat next to Tallgrass, Shooting glances at her. "There was a thorn in my bedding that scratched my belly, I thought I should get some spider webs on it to stop the bleeding, I have to lead a hunting patrol soon" She meowed warrily, her eyes on Tallgrass. Jayfeather pulled some cobwebs from the back of his store with his forepaw "Lay on your side so I can apply it" He meowed, Dovewing followed his orders and layed down beside his nest while he padded the webs into place. Once Dovewing left his den he looked back at Tallgrass as if he could see her, his gaze stern and serious, "Are you aure you want to know whats wring with Swiftfire?" Tallgrass' eyes met his and she nodded "Yes I do" He padded to her, pressing his nose to her ear again and meowed quietly "Shes haveing kits, but theres no way theyre yours."


End file.
